


我不知道笼中鸟为何歌唱

by NoBeans



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Time Travel, somewhat dark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 她还有最后三颗福音糖。





	我不知道笼中鸟为何歌唱

**Author's Note:**

> *R卡剧透有，私设有，少爷魔女倾向有  
> *灵感来自ULSC的魔女新图，表情很狂气，说她“挥开了少年的援手”的那张  
> *涉及大量虚实之间的场景跳跃，希望不会太晕……注释写在结尾。

 

（1）

 

快到打针的时间了。

 

无需任何人提醒，日复一日，年复一年无尽的循环本身就已经足够，单调乏味的流程早已深深刻在她的脑海中。

 

她合上了手中的童话绘本，搁置在床头柜上离她最近的那个角落。绘本从桌面的边缘斜斜露出一角，恰好封面上是个手舞足蹈的孩子，穿着鲁比欧那南部风格的民族服饰，这样一来好像被赋予了生命似的，扒着桌沿探出头来，眺望着外面的世界。

 

她犹豫片刻，将绘本摆得恰好与桌边相齐平，才满意地收回了手，小臂向身前自然舒展，两只手搭在腿上。她记得书中的淑女都是这样的坐姿。

 

她的手细瘦如枯枝，血色全无，像是透不见日光的白昼，凑近了还能瞧见星星点点的针孔。

 

可白天是看不到星星的。

 

绘本封面上的孩子此刻也像她一样，姿势端端正正，眼神不偏不倚，除了她的眼角余光还在斜睨着孩子的服饰。

 

她从没去过鲁比欧那联合王国，甚至没有离开过这座城市。确切说来，自她有记忆起，这间狭小的病房和灰白的四壁就是她的整个世界，但她总觉得自己一定有过医院以外的生活。

 

其实她不确定自己这是在哪里。或许是古朗德利尼亚帝国颇负盛名的魔之都，罗占布尔克，因为她偶尔会在梦里听到这个名字；但又或许不是，因为梦中总是能看到火光，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的硝烟气息，与医院里安稳的日子相去甚远。虽然没有太多生活经验，消毒水和硝烟的区别她还是清楚的。

 

从前她问过康拉德医生，问过蜜雪儿护士，问自己这是身在何处，但他们从来都避而不答，只是温柔地低声告诉她，不用想太多，只要专心养病就好。他们的语调永远那样轻而缓，仿佛她是某种脆弱的易碎品，稍不注意就会弄坏似的。她明白他们都是为她好。

 

于是她学会了不去多问。

 

在医院里究竟生活了多久，家人此时又在何处，为什么迟迟不来接她，甚至完全杳无音信，这些都是她早已不再想的问题。

 

蜜雪儿小姐还没有来。

 

既定的日程被打破，她有些无所适从地向门口张望，眼神像惶然的野兔般四下逡巡，最终落回了床头柜上。在绘本旁，离她远一些的地方，小小的玻璃罐倒映着天花板上老旧灯管的微光。

 

罐子几乎已经空了，她能透过玻璃的凸面看到另一端的景象，尽管只是被扭曲的色块。罐子底部静静躺着三颗形状不规则的糖果，被食用色素染成了鲜艳的黄绿蓝。那还是蜜雪儿小姐送给她的，名字叫福音糖，是神对于像她这样的乖孩子的嘉奖。她依稀记得原本还有其他颜色的糖果，还记得自己当时兴奋地各挑出一颗，依次放进嘴里，却发现每种颜色的味道都是相同的。那之后她的舌头被染得花花绿绿，像书里的画家们手里经常拿的那个……调色盘。对，像调色盘一样。原来糖果化开就成了颜料，画家一定是个甜蜜而美妙的职业。

 

她有些费力地伸出手去够玻璃罐，然后拧开了锡制的瓶盖，罐身微微倾斜，最后三颗糖果的其中一颗伴随着清脆的碰撞玻璃声，滚进了她的掌心。

 

是绿色的。

 

比起她干枯的头发要更为明亮，比起窗外的葱郁山林却略显逊色，是以这种方式将她与外界连结起来的，不可思议的颜色。

 

福音糖在舌苔上融化的熟悉味道令人心安。她小心地把玻璃罐放回原处，然后坐回了病床中央，目不斜视，与绘本封面的孩子肩并着肩。

 

————————

 

她在一阵急促的敲门声中惊醒。

 

茫然地坐起身来，眼前是童话风格的小屋，宽敞明亮的室内散落着各色书籍和器皿。书大多厚重古旧，看起来是密密麻麻写满字的那种，完全不同于她平日所读的绘本。那些器皿则多是些玻璃制的瓶瓶罐罐，其中不少还装着色泽各异的不明药剂。房间正中央的炉子上摆着个坩埚，炉子支架下隐约能看到地面上的纹样，以一个巨大的圆形为主，画满了复杂的陌生符号。

 

正当她怔愣着不知所措时，敲门声倏地停了，随之而来的是砰的一声巨响。她浑身一个激灵回过神来，只见被猛地撞开的大门外冲进来一个灰紫色短发的小女孩，手中握着一把扫帚，身旁悬浮着某种怪异的，形象类人的物体。

 

女孩顿住脚步环视周围，在与她四目相对的瞬间露出了羞怯的笑容，说，抱歉，老师，我不知道您在休息。

 

_老师？_

她不知道该如何应对，只好僵硬地点点头，并不开口。

 

女孩见她没有责备的意思，神情放松了下来，丢下扫帚一溜小跑到她身边，从背包里掏出一本与她的个头相比之下大得滑稽的书，眉飞色舞地絮絮说着些什么。她很确定女孩与她讲的是同一门语言，也能辨识出一些其间夹杂的常见词汇，但不知怎的，她完全听不懂女孩所想要表达的内容。书上的内容就更晦涩难懂了，毕竟她鲜少有过绘本以外的读物。

 

她目光逐渐游离，注意力从女孩身上飘散开来，兀地发现女孩身旁悬浮的并非什么物体，而是一个微缩的，活生生的人类，唯一的区别是背后蜻蜓似的半透明双翼。微缩人类注意到她的视线，笑眯眯地朝她挥了挥手。

 

她倒吸一口冷气，下意识地向后退去，想把自己缩成更小的一团。闻声，女孩倏地抬起头来，疑惑地问，C.C.怎么了吗，老师？

 

————————

 

经过女孩耐心的介绍，她才终于知道了，眼前年纪看来十岁上下的女孩名叫音音梦，是一位大魔导师的学徒。名为C.C.的微缩人类是一只妖精，是这个世界里再常见不过，数量几乎与人类相当的物种。而她自己则是据传活了上千年的魔女——音音梦的老师——生活在某个小村旁的密林中，在这个魔法取代了科学的地位的世界里深受人们信任。

 

起初，她本以为音音梦会对她的反常起疑心，不料音音梦只是有些好笑又无可奈何地埋怨道，老师您真是的，又把奇怪的试剂用在自己身上了。

 

尽管逐渐回过了神来，几乎童话般的场景依旧太过不可思议，让她清楚地感受到自己的格格不入，仿佛只是寄宿在他人的身体里而已。阳光透过窗户玻璃倾泻在木地板上，大片大片慷慨的光辉灿烂间点缀着树叶与枝杈的疏影横斜，在微风中轻微摇曳。她的病房在背阴处，虽然对阳光并不陌生，像这样毫无阻隔地直面还是第一次。

 

像是受了蛊惑似的，她眯起眼，对周围的一切浑然不觉，赤着脚一步步接近那耀眼的光源。推开窗的瞬间，林间草木与泥土的味道倏地涌入鼻腔。她看到窗外的树木在暖阳的沐浴中尤其色泽鲜亮，郁郁葱葱，绿意浓得随时快要渗出叶面，滴落在温暖松软的泥土中似的。医院窗外有一片山林，她闭着眼都能描摹出它的轮廓，却从未像这样近距离观察过。先前那股强烈的格格不入感很快便被抛在脑后，如今她只顾大睁着眼，尽可能长久而深刻地注视着这近在咫尺的，熟悉又陌生的景象，要将它铭刻在每根视觉神经上似的，尽管她只能用一只眼睛。

 

不受绷带束缚的那只眼睛。

 

（2）

 

真是个荒唐的梦。

 

当她意识到自己依旧躺在床上，面前是熟悉的天花板，连哪里有几处泛黄的污渍都一清二楚时，最先浮现的是这样的念头。或许是平时读了太多的童话，连同她的大脑也日渐不切实际了。虽然梦的内容天马行空，给人的感觉却意外的真实，每一个细节都清晰生动，仿佛她真的去到了那样一个异世界似的。

 

视网膜上至今仍残留着阳光下鲜艳欲滴的绿意。

 

异常真实的梦让她头脑有些发木，坐起身来看着窗外的天光，目光与思维凝固在时间中，不知停滞了多久才回过神来，想起又快要打针了。她瞥见床头柜上小巧的玻璃罐，思忖片刻，又在手心倒了一颗糖。

 

半透明的晶体在昏暗的室内泛着黯淡浑浊的蜂蜜色光泽，就像她露在绷带外的那只眼睛。但她隐约记得，阳光下的糖块是不同的，更为澄澈，更为透亮，乍一看竟像极了金色。

 

————————

 

她睁开眼，失望地发现自己还躺在熟悉的病房中，天花板上面目可憎的污渍嘲弄着她，发出窸窸窣窣的窃笑声。好歹是安稳的一夜无眠，她这样自我安慰道，长吁出一口气。

 

门口忽然响起了蜜雪儿的声音， _沃兰德少爷，辛苦您了，又亲自来探病_ 。陌生的名字让她忙不迭地坐起身来，好奇地想要一探究竟。毕竟自她有记忆以来，就没见过康拉德与蜜雪儿以外的任何人，康拉德医生每周只会出现一两次，长久以来唯一的陪伴只有护士小姐。但刚醒来的她四肢瘫软，才撑起身来就又脱了力，眼见着要倒回床上，却听见一阵慌乱的脚步声，然后感到两只算不上有力但业已足够的手扶住了她。

 

抬起头，身旁站着金发碧眼的少年，一丝不苟的整齐短发间是白皙稚嫩的脸，看起来比她还年幼些，此刻正忧心忡忡地皱作一团，语气关切地问她还好吗。她下意识点点头，由着少年小心翼翼地将她扶起成坐姿，注意到他衣着整洁精致，布料与剪裁哪怕在没见过世面的她看来也价格不菲。蜜雪儿方才称他为什么少爷，有钱人家的孩子哪可能与她有任何交集呢？她念及自己那条穿了不知多少年的棉麻睡裙，自惭形秽地瑟缩着低下了头，希望那个漂亮光鲜的富家少爷不会太在意她的不得体，这才注意到她身上的并非记忆中被洗得褪色的旧裙子，而是一条洁白的长裙，袖口与领口处点缀着蕾丝与刺绣，面料虽然陌生但光滑柔软。她愕然地睁大了眼，又想起陌生少年对她熟稔的态度，终于意识到这大约也与上次相似，是一场过于真实的梦境。既然不知何时才会醒来，那不妨先安下心来，体验在现实中她永远过不上的生活。

 

少年在床畔坐下，与她不过几英寸的距离，近得能闻到他身上新鲜的草木气息。他翻开一本书，从书页中用拇指与食指捻起一根什么，举起来前后端详着。似乎是某种风干脱水了的蕨类植物，叶片在书中压得平平整整。注意到她的目光，少年将叶片伸到她面前，颇为欢喜地说，你瞧，凤尾蕨，我最近一有空就在后院里采这个。你不是喜欢押花吗，马上快到霜月了，我原本想给你亲手做个礼物，还向家里女佣请教了全套方法。可是这个季节花还没开，只剩下满院的枯枝和蕨草，只好退而求其次，先用它练习一下。等你过生日就该有些早开的花了……

 

似乎对她的沉默习以为常，少年兀自絮絮地说了许多，从严格的家教到与世隔绝的枯燥生活，每每说到兴致高昂处，都似乎忘记了身为富家子弟的良好教养，露出了端正仪态下那个年幼的孩子。齐眉的刘海在大幅度的肢体语言中不复平整，略有些凌乱的细碎金发在明亮的绿眼睛前跳动，连灯光昏暗的室内都似乎被这无尽的生命力所点亮。她不知不觉也开始沉浸其中，眼神里没了戒备和距离感，专注地听他鸟雀似的叽叽喳喳，偶尔还会附和着点点头。

 

不知过了多久，少年终于露出些倦意，掩着嘴打了个哈欠。我先去隔壁空房睡午觉了，等会儿见，他一边站起身来，直了直腰杆，一边笑着对她这样说道。

 

她扬起脸，露出一个微弱但切实存在的笑容。

 

（3）

 

她睁开眼。

 

还是和梦里相似的病房，就连金发少年离去后空荡荡的寂寥感也如出一辙，身上粗糙的布料触感却时刻提醒着她现实的重量。沉默的空气凝重得几乎令人窒息，她艰难地深吸一口气，望向了床头柜上的玻璃罐。

 

还剩最后一颗蓝色的福音糖。

 

她对这个颜色总有着莫名的反感。或许是因为常年见不到晴天，渴慕随着时间流逝成了求不得的酸楚与苦涩；又或许是因为在偶尔解开遮住半张脸的绷带时，露出的那双不协调的眼睛。右眼是自然的，蜂蜜般浓稠的棕黄色。左眼却是病变的，需要被层层包裹住的，害她在医院度过童年，甚至有可能就这样虚度一生的罪魁祸首。

 

她不常照镜子，更鲜少取下绷带。但她始终记得绷带下的那只眼睛，森冷得仿佛不属于她，蓝色的虹膜闪着怪异的光。

 

————————

 

这次的梦是最为漫长的一个。有时她甚至觉得，在梦里度过的时间或许已经比她清醒状态下的一生都要长了。

 

她梦到自己来到了星幽界——死者的国度，尽管她对自己是怎么死的毫无头绪——在自称引导者的人偶的带领下，遇到许许多多与自己相似的人，和他们一起并肩同闻所未闻的骇人怪物战斗，踏上寻找记忆与灵魂的旅途。战友们的记忆恢复程度各有不同，其中许多人性格或是冷漠或是暴戾，但也不乏容易相处的人。魔女之馆里有充足的食物和服饰，虽然一些生前身份显赫的人对此不甚满意，但与医院味道寡淡的菜肴和她那条褪色的棉麻睡裙相比，已经是莫大的恩赐。她感到前所未有的满足，甚至暗中希望自己永远等不到找回记忆的那天，因为无论其他人有着怎样想要重获新生的执念，现实世界对她而言永远只是一间狭小的病房。

 

直到她见到了熟悉的金发少年。

 

沃兰德——经由人偶小姐确认，这的确是他的名字——与她记忆中的模样相似，整齐利落的短发，精致优雅的衣着，依旧是典型的富家公子模样。就连见到她时倏地亮起来的绿眼睛里也有着相同的亲切与喜悦，只是那光芒中隐约夹杂着些别的什么，她辨识不清的情绪。 _原来沃兰德是真实存在的_ ，哪怕只是在这个梦境的世界里，只要念及此，她也有了继续走下去，努力回到现世的动力。虽然不知道这个世界里的他们生前具体有过怎样的因缘际会，想必也和她的上一个梦中差不多。在回魔女之馆的路上，她提起了这个话题，沃兰德却对此缄口不答，只是在沉默半晌后坚定地说，这次一定会救她。

 

————————

 

在打倒陷入疯狂的炎之圣女后，通往现世的大门终于开启了。或许是因为在色调晦暗的星幽界逗留了太久，又或许是她本就是属于背阴面的人，门缝中倾泻而出的刺眼光芒让她不由得惊惧万分，忙不迭伸手挡住脸，弓起背后退几步，想要重新藏匿到熟悉的黑暗之中。

 

 _冷静下来，别怕。_ 身旁响起少年熟悉的声音，她仓皇无助地转过头去与他对视。沃兰德也被强光晃得眯起了眼，金发在风中闪烁跳跃，依旧是不及她高的个头，背脊却挺得笔直，嘴角紧绷，神情带着与年纪不符的沉着与决然。见她还是慌得六神无主，他犹豫片刻，缓缓伸出一只手去与她的相握。掌心的温热似乎起到了些镇定作用，她颤抖着深吸一口气，紧紧回握住他的手。 _不要紧的，有我在。_ 沃兰德露出一个鼓励的笑容。她抿起嘴，点了点头。

 

于是，两个单薄瘦小的孩子手拉着手，跟随着没有心的人偶的引导，在命运的浪潮中逆流而上，离开了死者的国度。门的另一头是崭新的生命。

 

掌心是少年的体温，鼻腔中溢满青草的气息，她抬起头，第一次见到了真实的蓝天。

 

（4）

 

骨血之躯难以承受的巨大哀伤，雪崩似的朝她没顶而来。

 

（5）

 

就像三根火柴燃尽的小女孩升入天堂，她的梦也随着最后三颗福音糖而结束了。然而逐渐融解的并不仅仅是食用色素与甜味剂带来的廉价安慰。不知何时，她曾经那么笃定的现实也开始分崩离析，直至消失殆尽。到头来是她混淆了现实与梦境，平静单调的病床生活不过是大梦一场，偶尔梦到的，地下组织「大善世界」将她作为工具囚禁的悲惨命运才是残酷的现实。

 

火光占据视野，硝烟充斥鼻腔，她听到很快便消散在风中的只言片语，说她已经不构成威胁了，没必要再浪费药物。她多么希望自己听不懂，但脑海深处有个声音尖声讥笑，让她别再自欺欺人。

 

是的，她完全明白，无论是这件事，还是其他许许多多。

 

她清楚自己的力量，绷带的层层缠绕下那颗禁忌的蓝眼睛，偶尔照镜子时闪烁的寒芒让她自己都惊惧颤栗；她是大善世界的剑与矛，是天生的刽子手，因为自幼教父便告诉她人命只是草芥，而变革需要鲜血；她也有过命运的夜晚，遇到过天使般的少年，短短的金发映着月色，反射出一圈朦胧得不真实的光晕。

 

_伊芙琳？真美的名字。让我想起雏鸟，榛果，生命……_

少年温柔的嗓音响起的瞬间，她仿佛嗅到清甜湿润的草木芳馨，听到自己的心跳声鼓点般振聋发聩，以及血液浪潮似的汹涌冲刷过耳膜。她有生以来第一次切实地感到自己活着。

 

她还记得自己挥开了少年的援手，他不可置信的神情让她胸腔中仿佛被硬生生撕扯下了什么，但最让她难以忍受的，是他眼里高高在上的悲悯与无奈，好像看透了一切似的，好像她是个不懂事的孩子似的。不识人间疾苦的富家子弟怎么有资格谴责她，怎么能傲慢地认为自己理解她的痛苦？熊熊如红莲的怒火烧却了全部理智和怯懦，她不顾旁人惊悸的尖叫呐喊与劝阻，一手解开绷带露出不祥的蓝眼睛，另一只手将魔杖高举过头。

 

诅咒肮脏的世界，诅咒不公的命运，诅咒所有人，是的，所有人，包括他——

 

_尤其是他。_

 

这个念头让她瞳孔骤缩。被命运折磨了一辈子，早已习惯躲在墙角阴影里，抱着双肩安静地啜泣，压抑太久的哀恸与愤恨无止境地膨胀，最终竟发酵成了某种奇异的，扭曲的快感。她几乎就要狂乱地笑起来，下一秒却望见天色泛红如染血，看到地壳开裂像成熟的石榴，隐约意识到自己铸成了无可挽回的大错。

 

她闭上了眼。

 

无穷尽的黑暗将她与外界完全隔绝。

 

————————

 

山火也烧不尽，在阴暗的角落难以察觉地滋生蔓延，一遇雨露便野草般疯长，「大善世界」的生命力远远超出她的想象。但她重新被囚禁的那天其实并不觉得意外。她心底的烙印太过深刻，早已隐约预料到了这一天。就像是既定的宿命，自她有记忆起便紧紧缠绕着她，无论她逃出多远，总有一天终将回到原点。

 

一辈子游走在现实与虚幻的交界处，那样贫瘠而飘忽不定的人生中罕有的大喜大悲，她以为自己会永远记得。

 

但她没有。

 

生活仍然要继续。她仍是他们最锋利的武器之一，每晚奔走在城市的各个角落，借着浸满血污的沉沉夜幕掩盖她与所有人的罪恶。她偶尔会想，或许几个世纪后，罗占布尔克依旧会是这样无可救药的地方，外表光鲜繁华，内里腐朽溃烂。

 

后来，一切归于平静。每一次希冀，每一个盼望，以及每一丝小小的忏悔都像石沉大海，于是某天起她终于不再多想。

 

再后来，她忘记了青草的味道。

 

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果没看懂的话，首先很抱歉！然后剧情大致如下：
> 
> 魔女因为有强大异能，从小被大善抓走监禁，同时为了防止精神波动，注射有镇定作用的药物，除了外出执行任务就是半昏迷状态，梦到自己常年住院，大善世界的成员是医生和护士。某次出任务认识了少爷，少爷决心救她。
> 
> 在医院里吃福音糖是梦中梦，第三颗糖吃完后从住院的梦里醒来，意识到自己原来是被囚禁的，精神受到剧烈冲击，开始失控，并且拒绝了少爷的援助。在造成大范围破坏后心如死灰，被野火烧不尽春风吹又生的大善世界再次监禁。
> 
> 但实际上，几个梦的内容都是真的，只不过是平行世界，或者同一个世界的不同时间点。魔女的赤红石榴既然拥有撼动世界的力量，感知其他时空并非难事，只不过本人毫无自觉，以为全都是自己的幻想。
> 
> 第一个梦源自音音梦R2，第二个梦源自柯布R4里提到少爷的软肋是某个住院的人（而且魔女R4中主治医师变成了与Prime One有联系的碧姬媞），第三个梦自然就是玩家本身进行游戏的内容:)
> 
>  
> 
> 然后解释一下各处埋的梗：
> 
> *福音糖是魔女专武的名字
> 
> *三颗福音糖的颜色分别有所对应
> 
> 绿=魔女的发色（现实），居住的密林（梦）
> 
> 黄=左眼的虹膜（现实），少爷的发色（梦）
> 
> 蓝=右眼的虹膜（现实），现世的天空（梦）
> 
> *结尾「青草的味道」是三个梦中都出现过的，大概算是线索，忘记这个味道等于放弃其他一切未来的可能性
> 
> *最开始绘本封面的「鲁比欧那民族风」是想说帕茉那种
> 
> *第二个梦里，押花是魔女的爱好，午睡是少爷的爱好
> 
> *同样是第二个梦里，魔女的生日在霜月，也就是是法国共和历的三月
> 
> *离开星幽界前往现世时少爷对魔女说的话是游戏里的限定对话
> 
> *少爷说魔女名字好听是R卡里的原话，后面那部分是在解释Evelyn这个名字的词源，本身就是「雏鸟，榛果，生命」的意思
> 
> *魔女暴走时天变红，地裂开，是在捏他第四技能「赤红石榴」
> 
> ……差不多就这样了！能看完这个完全出于个人兴味的满篇废话真是非常感谢:)


End file.
